With rapid development of wireless communications technologies, Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) wireless communications devices based on the IEEE 802.11 protocol are rapidly popularized. Common WiFi wireless communications devices are: a smartphone, a tablet computer, a notebook computer, an intelligent electronic appliance, an intelligent sensor, and the like.
When multiple WiFi wireless communications devices that have a requirement for communication exist on a same wireless communications channel, these WiFi wireless communications devices compete for a right of use of the wireless communications channel according to a Carrier Sense Multiple Access/Collision Avoidance (CSMA/CA) mechanism, where the mechanism may be summarized as sensing first, waiting then, and sending at last. A specific process is: first, the WiFi wireless communications devices sense whether the wireless communications channel is currently in an “idle communications channel” state or in a “busy communications channel” state; if the wireless communications channel is currently in the “idle communications channel” state, a random number N is generated, and then, the wireless communications devices wait for N timeslot units; and if the wireless communications channel is currently in the “busy communications channel” state, the wireless communications devices remain inactive; after waiting for N timeslot units, the WiFi wireless communications devices immediately send data if the wireless communications channel is in the “idle communications channel” state.
In the prior art, when a WiFi wireless communications device is in a densely populated scenario such as an airport waiting hall, a lecture theater of a school, a conference and exhibition center, or a stadium, competition for a wireless communications channel by the WiFi wireless communications device is extremely fierce. According to the CSMA/CA mechanism, the WiFi wireless communications device remains inactive once sensing that the wireless communications channel is in the “busy communications channel” state, and most of WiFi wireless communications devices are in an inactive state due to frequent collision and waiting, so that usage efficiency of the wireless communications channel is low, and a network throughput is far less than a theoretically designed peak rate.